Web conferencing service is a web-based conference call service, which may be applied to multiple networks. A user may access a web conference via a soft terminal, a telephone set, a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) hard terminal, or a handset to talk with all other participants of the conference. This provides great convenience for people located in different places to talk. Conference information is displayed in the form of web pages. The conference initiator may control the conference based on web. For example, the conference initiator may invite other people to join the conference, start or stop conference audio recording, set conference background music, or terminate the conference.
However, the web-based conference control method requires a special user terminal. To control a conference, a user must use a web-enabled terminal. This is a great restriction on the usage of the method. For example, when a user uses a non web-enabled telephone terminal and initiates a conference, the user is unable to control the conference based on web via the terminal. This means the prior conference control method is not flexible enough and it imposes certain requirements on the user terminal.